A new Keybearer
by Kermtix
Summary: A girl that has a regurlar life, or so it seems.Find out about the new Keybearer,but wait it's a she?What powers does this new Keybearer have and how is she going to help Sora with his quest?


Hello, my first ever fanfiction about Kingdom Hearts. Flames accepted but don't be too harsh.

My story, will most likley have no pairing ;. I'm just going to see how the story turns out when I write it, and if it's going to shape into a pairing then I'm open to suggestions. Well I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the charaters. But I hope I own myself (formally known as Kiwi)

Signs

(My notes )

"Person talking"

'Thoughts'

------------------- Divider thing

------------------------------------------------Chapter One------------------------------------------

It was just like any other day, play her video games, read for awhile, and then of course base an hour on Kingdom Hearts, and go to school afterwards.

This was one bad day also. Kiwi had forgotten her school bag, ending up with dettintion, because she didn't have her homework. All she knew is this day was going to be a living hell. Well on her way to art (Her most favorite of all ) she was talking to her good old pal, Brittney (also her cousin). "Well another day of boring school, and another day of being with my friends in that boring school", Kiwi said. She had rather be at the mall with her friends instead at the school.

She wondered why Brittney wasn't talking to her this morning, so decided to start poking her while they walked. She later punched me in the face to "Why aren't you talking to me miss priss?", I asked in an annoyed voice. She simply answered "Your being over your annoying level today, and there is a hot new kid here".

I looked ahead, and merely nodded, knowing that she was in no mood to be with me in front of a person she liked. When I was about to step foot in my art class, the bell had rung, and a stampede of kids in my class came hurling into the room, almost killing me in the process. When I got up and in my seat my teacher decided that I was to late for her, and got more dettintion.

After that I ran home not willing to have more class. When I got home I unlocked the door and when I opened it I saw a glowing light on the table. I slowly walked to it, and looked at for a second. It was my new kingdom hearts game in the Gameboy wich was GLOWING! "Wait." I muttered to myself. In my mind I didn't wan't to touch it, but my hand was like it had a mind of it's own. It reached for it, and then I heard some voices and everything wen't dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had just beaten another heartless, (I just read about the plot so be kind to me with this) getting ready to lock a Worlds heart." All right Donald, and Goofy ready?" asked Sora. "Well Garwsh Sora I don't know, we have been to a lot of heartless on this world!" Goofy pointed out." Well maybe if you would get out of the way I could to some more damage to the heartless with my magic!" said Donald slightly annoyed.

Right when they were about to go fight some more heartless they say something falling from the sky. "Hey, whats that" said sora slightly more serous. "I don't know." Said Goofy. "Well what are we waiting for? It could be another heartless." Said Sora abit more excited.

Right when they were about to make it to the Thing that was falling out of the sky, they were attacked by a 50 ft. wave of heartless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is the dot falling from the sky from? What was the green light that was greenish? Why isn't my Questions being answered? ;-;

Well I hope you liked my first chapter, and Don't hit me to hard in the head over with flames, spelling and junk like that, I'm sorry I'm only in 5th grade and can't spell that good, and you have the normal typos and what not.

You know that button down there? Well if you press it you might get to be in my fanfiction as a char.


End file.
